


Softly Through The Shadow

by bluewishdust



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: When Isabela saw Merrill for the first time, she didn’t think of her as dangerous. She only did so when it was already too late.





	Softly Through The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to dear thegrimshapeofyoursmile for helping me find some stupid mistakes.
> 
> There is an actual vampire in this story (and also blood) <3  
> I hope you like it (let me know if you do)!

One night Isabela went to her favourite bar, the one she always went to, the one with the gloomy name. Everything was as usual, but upon entering she noticed that the evening was special for one reason only: there was someone new visiting the bar.

The usual crowd was present, the usual boring faces were staring at her, but today there was one additional, unknown one. And what a beautiful face it was. 

Isabela didn’t hesitate and made her way towards the young woman it belonged to. She had rather short black hair and the deepest green eyes. She was pale- skinned and slender and she moved gracefully as she took a sip from her glass. She was looking at Isabela as if she had been waiting for her all evening.

“What is a beautiful lady like you doing here all by herself?” Isabela purred as a greeting.

The woman blushed beautifully. “Drinking…” she said with a shy voice that didn’t really fit the intense look in her eyes, “I think… Although I don’t really like…” She took a disappointed look at the glass in her hand and put it down. “I’d rather not be drinking this,” she added, her facial expression as innocent as a kitten’s. 

Isabela grinned like a shark. “What about a dance then?” she asked and extended her hand. The woman took it, but didn’t make any effort to actually get up just yet. Her fingers were as cold as ice.

“Wouldn’t it be appropriate to introduce yourself first?” she asked sweetly, “What is your name? Mine is Merrill.” The woman smiled like a proud schoolgirl.

“Merrill,” Isabela repeated, tasting the name on her tongue, “I am Isabela.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Isabela…” Merrill answered and let herself be dragged onto the dancefloor, “You seem exciting. Like an adventure. Like a pirate.”

Isabela laughed. “A pirate?” she asked, while putting her hands around Merrill. At this hour they were the only ones dancing. Nobody seemed to notice or care.

“Yes,” Merrill replied and sounded even more excited than before, ”Your skin is dark, as if you were spending your day on deck, working under the sun, your hair is wild and… there is so much gold on you.” She pointed at Isabela’s piercings and her jewellery.

“You have a beautiful face, by the way,” she continued and blushed again when she added, “And so many freckles.”

Isabela smiled and stroked Merrill’s cheek. Things were going better than expected. They danced for a while and Isabela for once did not know what to say. The woman in her arms moved in a way which was out of this world and she found herself completely smitten. 

“I am thirsty…” Merrill mumbled after some time, her big eyes looking deep into Isabela’s.

Isabela pointed at the bar. “Care for another drink then?” she asked, “I’ll invite you.”

Merrill crooked her head as if she was thinking about the offer. Then she smiled innocently and shook her head.

“I’d rather go drink something somewhere more privately,” she then stated, as if she was talking about something as uninteresting as the weather. 

Isabela was speechless for a moment. Maybe Merrill wasn’t as innocent as she looked after all. “Well, if you are in such a hurry to leave this place…” she then said, “You are very welcome to come home with me, Kitten.”

Merrill licked her lips and it seemed like this was exactly what she had wanted to hear because she smiled and nodded eagerly.

Isabela took the other woman’s hand and dragged her outside. “I don’t live far from here…” she explained, “We can walk.” And they did.

In a street corner not far from Isabela’s flat Merrill suddenly pinned her against the wall, a curious, demanding look on her face. She was strong for a woman this tiny, but Isabela wouldn’t have been opposed anyway.

Before Merrill could do anything else, Isabela leaned in and kissed her and the other woman immediately kissed her back without any hesitation. She was more than just a good kisser. Isabela closed her eyes and felt weak, but in a good way.

When they parted, Merrill’s eyes seemed hungry. She leaned forward as if she wanted to kiss Isabela’s neck but drew back before her lips had even reached it. “Not yet…” she mumbled, as if she was talking to herself, “Not here…” 

Leaning back again she smiled. “Take me home,” she added innocently, “I want to taste you…”

Isabela felt a warning shiver running down her back upon hearing these words and didn’t really know why. Everything was going exactly as planned, wasn’t it?

“Oh, look what a naughty girl you are…” she purred, “Let’s not waste any more time then.” She took her to her house and upstairs, filled with excitement. It had been quite some time since she had enjoyed someone’s company and all of this right here seemed very promising.

“Are you sure about this, though?” Merrill suddenly asked doubtfully as they had nearly reached Isabela’s door, “You don’t even really know who I am.”

Isabela shrugged. “You are cute as heck and you are interested in me too, that’s all I need to know,” she replied truthfully while continuing her way upwards. 

Merrill looked up to her with those deep, green eyes. “What if I am dangerous?” she added, her cheeks shimmering pink, “I could be a murderer.” She looked so innocent while saying it that Isabela had to laugh before she patted the smaller woman’s head. 

“I am not afraid,” she assured with a cocky smile and dragged Merrill into her flat.

“Alright…” Merrill said, while looking around curiously, “I have to warn you, though, with me things can end a bit… messy… in bed.”

Isabela grinned. “That is fine with me,” she stated and dragged Merrill closer to kiss her. The evening got more exciting with every minute. Isabela started to unbutton Merrill’s dress and Merrill fumbled with the button of Isabela’s shorts.

In underwear they found their way into the bedroom.

Merrill shamelessly stared at Isabela’s body. “You are really beautiful…” she mumbled, her pale hands wandering over Isabela’s stomach, “And so nice too… It would be a shame to… I do have to tell you the truth.”

Isabela was busy trying to open Merrill’s bra. “Tell me then…” she whispered a little distractedly, placing a kiss on the other woman’s shoulder.

“I am a vampire,” Merrill confessed while playing with Isabela’s hair.

Isabela had to laugh once again. “So you want to bite me and drink my blood?” she replied, her hands cupping Merrill’s small breasts. “Kinky.”

The other woman seemed extraordinarily happy all of a sudden. “So may I?” she asked excitedly while slowly pushing Isabela down to the bed and cautiously freeing her of her last pieces of clothing. 

Isabela half-heartedly made an agreeing noise, her attention wandering from Merrill’ words towards Merrill’s actions as the pale woman bowed down and placed a gentle kiss on Isabela’s inner thigh. Isabela closed her eyes, a wave of lust overcoming her. 

“I have to do it now,” she then heard Merrill say from between her legs, “I can’t wait anymore… I am really sorry.” The other woman made a hungry noise. 

The next thing Isabela knew was a sharp pain in her thigh. She screamed a word of protest. The other woman had bitten her, but more than just a little bit, more than just in a playful sense. 

As she opened her eyes again, she found Merrill’s face above her own, an apologetic look in the other woman’s eyes, blood on her lips. Actual vampire fangs in her mouth. 

“I am so sorry!” Merrill began hectically, the words sounding strange through her monstrous teeth, “You said I could, right? Did I misunderstand you?” Blood from her lips dripped down on Isabela’s cheek. Merrill quickly licked it away.

Isabela found herself speechless, her eyes widened in shock. 

“It only hurts at the beginning, I promise,” the vampire above her continued to babble, “And I won’t take much of your blood… I won’t kill you. I mean… I will try really hard not to and I am quite good at controlling myself lately.” She gently stroke Isabela’s cheek, not knowing how else to comfort her. 

“I mean you are bleeding anyway now so maybe you can let me... uhm... you know? Finish what I started?” Merrill added. Somehow she looked even more beautiful now than she had before.

Without knowing why Isabela found herself nodding. The vampire smiled lovingly. And then she drank.

When Merrill was done, Isabela felt dizzy. Maybe from blood loss, maybe from the excitement that she had started to feel after a while. She was not afraid anymore, but thrilled instead. There was an actual vampire in her bed.

Merrill looked down at Isabela and licked her lips as innocently as if the blood covering her mouth was nothing more than ice cream. “Thank you,” she said sweetly and Isabela didn’t understand how this woman could look this adorable after she had done something this creepy, “I really did enjoy this. Especially after you stopped tasting… afraid… Sorry again for scaring you. Maybe I should have warned you… more clearly?”

Isabela swallowed. Slowly she found her words and her smile again. “Well…” she began, her voice still a bit shaken but her tone as wicked as usual, “I really am always open towards new experiences in bed…” She grinned. “How about I get a reward now for letting you uhm… drink my blood?”

A naughty spark appeared in Merrill’s big eyes. “Don’t worry,” she said, not that innocently anymore, “I won’t forget about that.” 

Her head wandered back between Isabela’s thighs again, her mouth finding another purpose this time.


End file.
